


A Bit of Distraction

by oceandoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandoe/pseuds/oceandoe
Summary: Dean suddenly remembers something.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A Bit of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you BurnedGrass for being my beta reader <3

Shit. _Shit._ Dean did _not_ consider the possibility of being found out when he was doing that. He’s even totally forgotten about it until this very moment. In his defense, he was pretty damn wrecked back then. Lucifer messing up Sam’s head, Cas disappearing under the river, Cas’ betrayal... Oh, fuck him, Dean’s not any less wrecked now. Literally _none_ of those problems has been solved yet.

Wait, Cas has come back. He even got himself a wife (a _wife_ ) while Dean and Sam were struggling with the mess he left behind. But it’s not Cas’ fault that he didn’t remember anything.

Cas gives him a worried look. Worried and remorseful. He should be, Dean has been so goddamn angry at him for what he’s done. _Why the hell did you do that, though, if it was only anger?_ His inner voice quietly asks. _Now is_ really _not_ _the time,_ he tells it. _You even cried. Christ, who_ cries _while doing that?_ It continues. _Please, I’m beggin’ ya here, please just shut up,_ Dean wants to blow his fucking brain out.

Sam’s dying in there, now is indeed not the time. Why is he thinking about this? Sam once told Dean he must had ADHD or something. Maybe that ADHD stuff is the reason why he’s so easily distracted. He doesn’t really know what it is, though, not everyone is a nerd like Sam.

Goddammit, he’s distracted again. Right, he begins to panic because Cas is putting the trenchcoat on. Shit, did Dean wash it? He had to, he’s still a sane human being, thank you very much. Is angels’ olfactory system that much better than humans’? Oh, he still remembers this term from Biology. He _did_ learn something from school then.

Cas suddenly stops, he sniffs the trenchcoat, and Dean’s heart is in his freaking mouth. He must be dying. He fucking _wishes_ someone could kill him right now, anyone, Lucifer, Crowley, angels, demons, even fucking witches are fine, literally _anyone_.

Cas looks at him, very much confused, and says:

“Dean... Why does my trenchcoat smell like semen?”


End file.
